


Alive in the afterlife

by YukoIDV



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Apologies, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Sayaka isnt a snake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukoIDV/pseuds/YukoIDV
Summary: Chihiro didn't expect the afterlife to feel like the real life. He can breathe, feel, hear, sleep, feel pain and everything else you could do when you were alive.But Chihiro and the other dead students are still trapped in the school
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Yamada Hifumi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	1. Welcome in the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom! So pls ignore any mistakes or grammar errors! 
> 
> Enjoyyy

It was a fuzzy feeling..everything was a mix of black and white. Chihiro stood in the Boys locker room, everything seemed normal until he saw a shocked Mondo looking at the floor with a bloody dumbbell in his right hand. Chihiro didn't realize what was happening until he looked on the floor too and the image in front of him made him choke. It was his own lifeless body, lying on the ground with blood dripping from its head. Mondo..the one he thought was strong, the one who seemed so caring and the only one who Chihiro thought could help him out of his problem..had just killed him. The programmer couldn't believe what he saw. In fact he felt too alive to believe he's dead. He's standing and he sees and hears everything..he can't be dead..no that was just a stupid nightmare! 

"KYAAAAH MUKURO STOP IT!" Chihiro heard a familiar voice screaming, but he never heard of that name, 'Mukuro'.. leaving his lifeless body and Mondo alone, he walked through the hallway of the school building to figure out where that scream came from. He kind of got nervous the more steps he took towards the room where the screams came from. Even though he thought that he knew the whole building..the programmer hasn't seen this part of it yet. He walked closer and closer and as he arrived at the room, he felt like he was going to cry 

"Maizono,.. Kuwata,..Junko.." the three of them turned towards the door and saw the programmer standing there like he was frozen. 

"Oh dear...Fujisaki-san..come in" Maizono said with a worried face. The programmer stepped into the room, slowly walking towards the other dead students. 

"Welcome in the afterlife..Fujisaki-san" the girl known as Junko Enoshima said but her hair was uuuh black and she had freckles. Maizono could tell that Chihiro was looking confused and shocked. 

"Uhh Mukuro..could you explain?" Kuwata asked and the girl nodded. 

"Well, I'm not Junko Enoshima. I'm Mukuro Ikusaba and I'm the ultimate soldier" she said and Chihiros face still looked puzzled, "I'm the twin sister of the real Junko Enoshima and I dressed as her, to help her with her plan" Mukuro explained.

"Plan?" Chihiro asked

"Junko Enoshima is the mastermind. She's the one who's leading this kill or be killed game" as Mukuro saw the programmers eyes widen, she stepped forward to him and patted his shoulder, "this is my secret" the ultimate soldier said and Chihiro jumped at the word 'secret' 

"Come here and sit down, Fujisaki-san" Maizono said and Chihiro sat down on a chair in front of Sayaka. The smile on Sayakas face looked so broken but it seems like she's still trying to look as happy as possible.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Leon asked calmly and then the flashbacks of Mondo came back into Chihiros mind and he started to tremble and his breath was shaky. 

"Hey, take it easy" Sayaka said taking the programmers hands. 

"Y-you can touch me?" Chihiro asked, "I thought we're dead..so w-why can I f-feel your touch?" Chihiro started to stutter even more than before. They're dead right? How can he feel emotions? How can he feel the touch of other dead people? Why is he breathing like he was alive? 

"We don't know either fujisaki-san.." Sayaka answered sharply, still having that soft but broken smile on her face. 

"O-okay..w-well before I start telling y'all how I e-ended up here.." Chihiro paused, "I have to t-tell you something..a s-secret" Maizono only nodded for Chihiro to go ahead. 

"Well..I'm scared that you w-wont like me anymore after I t-tell you.." Chihiro felt how his eyes started to burn and how hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Sayaka bend over the table to wipe the tears off the programmers face. 

"Don't worry Chihiro! We'll love you, no matter what you might tell us now" the blue haired girl said, her voice still sounded so calm. 

"The t-truth is.." Chihiro took a deep breath, he was holding his tears back, "I'm actually..a boy.." and that's when all of their eyes widen, "I'm so sorry for not t-telling you but.. I just feel too weak for being me" and that's when the tears start falling again. Sayaka walked around the table, to Chihiro and gave him a big and loving hug. 

"M-Maizono-san..?" Chihiro was actually surprised by this reaction. 

"You're really brave..Chihiro!" These words made Chihiro gasp, but Sayaka was sounding really honest while saying that. 

"So has your true gender something to do with your death?' Leon asked making the programmer jump. 

"Y-yes and n-no" Leon cocked an eyebrow, "I revealed my secret to a guy who seemed strong and I thought he could help me become stronger, but after I told him about my true gender..it was like something inside of him exploded..h-he started to mumble weird things which I couldn't really understand..then he grabbed a dumbbell and hit my head with it.." Chihiro pointed on his head, "it was Mondo..who killed me" and again..there was silence. It felt like a century..the clock was ticking in the background..it was quiet

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok..

Maizono, Leon and Mukuro actually knew that one of them must have been guilty for Chihiros dead but they excepted it to be everyone but Mondo.   
Chihiro felt how his chest got heavy and his eyes started watering but he didn't want to cry, he couldn't cry.. not now when the others were around. Chihiro started shaking, his breath was unstable, he tried to get oxygen into his lungs with no success. 

"Fujisaki!" Leon was the first one recognizing what was wrong with the programmer. 

"Hey bro, calm down..it's okay" Leon took Chihiros hands. Chihiro was focused on the comfort at first but then his mind was repeating the words Leon just said. 

"B-bro?" Chihiros Hazel eyes met Leon's pale blue ones. Leon then remembered that bro is a word mostly used for the Male gender which is the short form of "Brother"

"Ah, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Leon scratched his neck as he apologized to the programmer 

"do you want us to use female pronouns Fujisaki-San?" Sayaka then asked but Chihiro shook his head quickly and waved his hands.

"N-no I'm not transgender! I think you didn't understand correctly or I just didn't make it clear yet" the small Male said and sighed, "when I was younger..I was too weak to play outside with friends or do any other stuff children at my age were doing..I also got bullied for acting so feminine even if it wasn't on purpose that I was acting like that so I decided to put on girls clothes to prevent bullying"   
Suddenly the programmers seemed angry but tears started to build up in his eyes again. 

"And all of the bullies because of this stupid. Annoying. Sickening. Body of mine which is too weak to handle even a offensive word!" Chihiro started to pull on his hair with enough force that he thought it would start to bleed. 

"Hey! Stop it! You'll seriously hurt yourself!" Leon said and rushed over to the boy to embrace him. The baseball star hoped that the programmer could calm down from the comfort he's trying to give him. 

"Dude, none of that was your fault! And only because we're in the afterlife, it doesn't mean that you have to hurt yourself!" Leon said as he backed off of the embrace. 

"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!" 

"What?" Chihiro was confused 

"It seems like your corpse was found" Mukuro said looking kind of sad. 

"O-oh.." the programmer stuttered and then he laid his head on a classroom table and closed his eyes. 

"He seems to be really tired" Sayaka whispered, "it's understandable..he's probably really stressed right now" 

Time has passed..it was quiet since Chihiro was sleeping and the others didn't want to wake him up. 

And then they saw someone appearing in the doorframe..

It was him..


	2. I'm sorry..(apology..failed)

It was him...

The person who killed Chihiro Fujisaki, stood in the door frame with a shocked face. Maizono felt like pressure was building up in her chest, anger and all her emotions mixed up. The super high school level - idol rushed to the door frame and stared at Mondo like she could stare into his soul. 

"Fujisaki is really exhausted and done! He's sleeping right now! And if he wakes up..I want you to apologize to him!!" Sayaka whispered to him but with a hint of anger in her voice. 

"Oi, Maizono-San! Calm down!" Leon said placing a hand on her shoulder 

"He? Oh.. so he told you already?" Mondo could feel his guild getting stronger and stronger. Leon nodded while finally taking his hand off the angry girls shoulder. Mondo then looked over Leon's shoulder, just to see a sleeping fujisaki. The programmer was sitting on a chair with his head resting on the table and his hands resting beside his head. He slept like they just had a boring lesson at school. Tears started to form in the corner of Mondos eyes.

"Owada-kun?" Sayaka was shocked by this sudden reaction of the tall man. "You're probably scared that he won't forgive you.." Mukuro said and Mondo got slightly triggered since he didn't know who that person actually was. 

"Who the hell are you?" Mondo asked looking at the black haired girl. 

"Oh..right, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mukuro Ikusaba! The twin sister of Junko Enoshima. The Junko Enoshima who you thought I am, is the mastermind" Mukuro said and she could tell that Mondo would get mad. 

"So you knew about all this?!" Mondo started to get louder, "whose side are you on?!" 

"Shhh Mondo!" Leon whispered, "Fujisaki is still sleeping. We shouldn't wake him up" 

"Good afternoon! Welcome in the afterlife to everyone who has just arrived!" a familiar voice made a announcement, "lunch is ready! So get into the dining hall everyone" 

"Oh, it's time to eat!" Leon said and Mondo cocked his eyebrows, "we're even able to eat??? In the afterlife?!" The biker gang leader was confused but followed them to the dining hall anyway. 

"Oh I think we should wake Chihiro up and tell him that we're going to eat!" Sayaka said running back to the classroom and shaking the sleeping programmer until he finally opened his eyes. 

"Lunch is ready! Come on we have to eat with the others!" Sayaka said and Chihiro slowly stood up, rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

"The others?" Chihiro asked while walking along the hallway with the ultimate-idol 

"Yeah..we're not the first students who suffered from this killing game!" Sayaka explained, "there are many other students, they are really nice. Like there are girls named Kaede Akamatsu and Ibuki Mioda, they are really cool and nice..or Chiaki Nanami" 

"Chiaki Nanami..I think I've heard of her..Alter Ego told me something about her.." Chihiro said and kept walking with his head bowed.."but wait..that's impossible, I created Alter Ego some weeks ago..that means the same killing game must be happening somewhere else" 

Sayaka just shrugged with her shoulders, "I have no idea what Junkos plan is, maybe she was able to mix the future with the past" 

"Stop it Maizono-San that's too much for my brain and it makes me tremble.." The programmer complained, he felt how wobbly his legs were, like if there was any other shocking incident, he would collapse.

"Oh, sorry Fujisaki-kun" Sayaka apologized. They then walked towards the dining hall in silence, Sayaka opened the huge door which was leading them into the dining hall where other students were already gathered. 

"Good morning everyone!" It was this familiar voice again, as Chihiro looked at a huge screen above the door, he saw Monokuma. 

"We've got 2 new deceased students to welcome in the afterlife and I want to introduce them to y'all!" Monokuma said, "LET'S BEGIN" 

Chihiro felt like something in his throat got stuck.

"Number 1! A victim! Chihiro Fujisaki, age: 19 years, title: ultimate programmer! Gender: MALE" and then the whole hall got quiet. Everyone was staring at the programmer. Chihiro just wanted to disappear at this moment. 

"AND the next one! The murderer, Mondo owada, age: 19, title: ultimate biker gang leader! Gender: MALE. He killed Fujisaki out of jealousy!" Monokuma was clearing his probably non existent throat, "OKAY THAT WAS IT! Now eat!" 

Everyone started to eat, Chihiro wondered why no one was actually staring at him with disgust..actually..he was relieved about it. But his hands still trembled and he wasn't really able to hold the fork and knife properly. 

"Hey, Fujisaki-kun?" Sayaka was sitting next to him and tapping his shoulder, "are you okay? We can go outside if you want!" Sayaka suggested but the programmer shook his head (no) 

"Okay everyone!" An announcement was made 10 minutes later, "please clean your tables!" Monokuma said holding his wine in his hand, "until dinner, you're allowed to do anything you want!"

As Chihiro took his plate and wanted to put it to the other dirty plates, there was one person he wasn't ready to see right now standing next to him. Then they looked at each other and the fear in Chihiros eyes was clear. Mondo scratched his neck and started to sweat..COLD SWEAT. 

"Fujisaki..listen I-" 

The programmer didn't hear anything, everything sounded echoing and distorted. His vision was turning blurry, then clear and then blurry again. His legs got more wobbly than they already were on the way to the dining hall. He stepped back a little and started breathing heavily..there were no tears in his eyes, just fear..pure fear. That was too much for the programmer. His legs have given up on holding his weight up any longer and he just felt too dizzy. He collapsed on his side..onto the floor. 

"Fujisaki-kun" Leon kneeled down to the programmer and tried to shake him awake..but there was no reaction. 

"Oh..sorry man" Leon looked up at the biker gang leader, "I think that was too much for him..we should take him to his room" Leon lifted the small body (bridal style) into his arms, "maybe you could come with us and wait until he wakes up and try again" 

Mondo nodded and followed Leon who carried the programmer to his room and laid him down on the bed. 

The biker took a chair and placed it next to the programmers bed. After he sat down onto it, he looked at the helpless body in front of him. 

"I'm so sorry.." Mondo whispered. 

"It's okay owada-kun" Sayaka said, "just because he collapsed..it doesn't mean he won't forgive you" 

Mondo hoped that the ultimate-idol told him the truth.


	3. I‘m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter :D ignore my shitty grammar pls and enjoy reading <3

About an hour has passed and Chihiro was still unconscious, Leon and Sayaka were still by his side but Mondo left because his surprisingly small mental strength was giving up on him. Sayaka kept trying to shake Chihiro awake but there was no reaction no matter how often she tried. They knew that Chihiro wasn't the strongest person but being unconscious for so long because of a shocking incident was extremely painful to watch. 

„Mondo has left 20 minutes ago and promised to get back in a minute..where is he?" Leon asked while Sayaka tried to wake Chihiro again by shaking his body lightly, as there was still no reaction, Sayaka gave up and sat back down. 

„hmm.." Sayaka hummed, „as I went to the dining hall 10 minutes ago, I saw him in his room, he was writing something inside a notebook" Sayaka then said looking concerned. Leon hummed and leaned back on his chair, trying to process all the drama that is going on even tho they just arrived in the afterlife some days ago. Suddenly a muscle of the programmers hand moved and Sayaka was the first one to realize and immediately tried to shake Chihiro again and this time, the small boy finally opened his eyes. 

„Fujisaki-kun! Oh god I'm so relieved, you're finally awake" Sayaka squeaked from the back of her throat. The programmer slowly tried to move into a sitting position and Sayaka supported him. The small male rubbed his eyes asking: „what happened?" 

Sayakas smile immediately fell and Chihiro knew that this wasn't a good sign. 

„Well, you passed out as you faced Mondo in the dining hall" Sayaka explained and then the memories of what happened earlier shot back into Chihiros head. He felt stupid, he felt stupid because he couldn't even handle seeing a person again..well it was his murderer who tried to probably apologize but still! 

„Oh god, I'm so stupid" Chihiro mumbled slapping his hand on his forehead. 

„Fujisaki-kun.. don't you dare blaming yourself for that!" Sayaka snarled, „it's understandable since you already seemed pretty exhausted before we ate and then seeing the person who actually-..." Sayaka paused not wanting to choose any words that could harm Chihiros mental health, „..you know..is very shocking of course!" 

„Maizono is right Fujisaki!" Leon agreed, leaning forward resting his arms on his legs, „people have different reactions.." he sighed, "to be honest, after I got executed and saw Sayaka here.. I had to throw up" 

Chihiro looked disgusted, he didn't really like the theme of throwing up.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble at my first day he-" the programmer felt a finger on his lips, looking up to an angry looking idol. 

"I told you to not blame yourself" she said and the small male knew that if he even tries to blame himself again he'll get one hell of a slap in his face from her.

"W-where's Mondo?" Chihiro asked and Sayaka shrugged with her shoulders, "he came with us after you passed out and waited for you to wake up but then he suddenly decided to leave" Sayaka put a hand on her cheek, "the last time I saw him since then was when I was in the dinning hall like 20 minutes ago. He sat in his room and it looked like he was writing notes or something" 

"Oh" Chihiro mumbled. Sayaka flinched as she saw how Chihiro tried to stand up and immediately grabbed his arm to make sure he doesn't fall. 

„Be careful Fujisaki-kun" she warned and the programmer just gave a weak smile

„Thank you Maizono-san but I'm alright! You can let me go" he said and Maizono did as she was told and let go of his arm. The programmer realized how shaky his legs were but he managed it to not fall while walking out of his room. As he passed the door frame he recognized the door had a sign on it, featuring a pixelated likeness of him and his name, just like in the survival Hopes Peak Academy. 

„The afterlife is crazy" he mumbled to himself as he then walked along the hallway, passing all the other dorm rooms. There were already rooms with the names of his friends who weren't even dead. Like Ishimaru, Byakuya, Sakura, Makoto, Kyoko, Celestia and the others. It made the small male shiver at the thought of his other friends dying and suffering. He looked at the other doors that he passed by ‚Chiaki, Kaede, Kokichi, Mahiru’ and many other names were written on the doors. After reading some names he finally read the name ‚Mondo Owada‘ and stopped walking. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the door, after taking some deep breaths and trying to control his shivering body, he knocked on the door. 

„Mondo?“ Chihiro asked softly, „are you in there?“   
There was no response so Chihiro slowly pushed the doorknob and the door opened slowly. The room that he stepped inside was dark so he turned the lights on. He looked around the room which seemed empty until he saw a light burning in another room. The bathroom. 

„M-Mondo?“ After Chihiro called his name, he saw how the lights in the bathroom were turned off. The programmer sighed and walked to the room. 

As he wanted to open the door, he realized that the door was locked even tho it was opened before the light was turned off. He then knocked at the door, hands shivering. 

„Mondo? I know you’re in there“ he then paused, „I’m sorry, the way my body reacted in the dinning hall earlier wasn’t ok“ Chihiro mumbled and after he still got no response, the programmer got mad.   
„STOP FEELING BAD FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME!“ Chihiro yelled, tears rolling down his face. He heard a sudden ‚klick‘ noise and saw the door opening seeing the tall figure of Mondo in front of him. 

„Stop saying it was your fault“ Mondo then said sliding down the wall behind him and sitting on the floor. „I understand if you don’t want to forgive me“ The biker said and Chihiros body twitched as he saw that Mondo was actually crying. He kneeled on the floor and wrapped his arms around Mondos neck, resting his head on Mondos shoulder. The biker was relieved but then his guilt came back and he wrapped his arms around Chihiros waist. 

„I’m sorry, I should’ve helped you. I’m sorry I couldn’t control my jealousy“ Mondo tried his best to not whimper while saying that but the programmer couldn’t unhear the fact Mondo was crying. 

„Jealousy?“ Chihiro also couldn’t control his tears anymore, „what are you talking about?“ he said breaking the embrace and looking into the bikers eyes. Both of them were crying and looking at each other. 

„I was jealous..“ Mondo whispered but then he got louder, „JEALOUS of your strength okay?! You were telling me your secret so confident while I couldn’t even think talking about mine! Got it?!“ 

As Mondo saw that Chihiro was starting to cry even more, he knew that Chihiro might think he’s mad at him now. 

„Oh god, Fujisaki I’m sorry..I didn’t mean it like that“ Mondo said taking Chihiros hands so he would look at him. 

„You’re really strong, Chihiro“ Mondo said 

„I am?“ Chihiro couldn’t believe what he just heard

„You are“ Mondo then said hugging the small male again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter YAYYY :D I‘m sorry for the angst but I promise the next chapter will be happy and maybe a bit chaotic xD


	4. We meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro deserves more love and attention and this is why I wrote this fic btw 🥺 I love my bby Chihiro ❤️

After the reunion of Chihiro and Mondo, lots of time has passed. The five recently deceased students of the hopes peak academy have agreed to explore the new building a little more during their free time. They found a gym, a Swimmingpool, a library and much more. 

"Wow, the swimming pool here is the biggest one I've ever seen!" Sayaka said amazed as a wide smile of excitement formed on her face. 

"Yeah, Aoi would be jealous" Mondo chuckled and the others couldn't hold back a tiny giggle. Everything seemed so peaceful..but is the afterlife just like another try to keep living and to reach unreached goals? Goals that were impossible to be reached in the recent life? No one knew. But everyone knew, that it was better than not feeling anything anymore.. forever and ever. 

"Oh and, Fujisaki!" Leon elbowed the small boy, "I've seen a broken laptop in the library. Maybe you can fix it or somethin" Leon scratched his neck, "I mean, you're the ultimate programmer after all right?" he said and Chihiro crossed his arms looking at the floor..thinking. 

"Yeah, I could probably do that" Chihiro agreed and after he repeated what he said in his head in such a serious and self confident tone, he started to stutter while explaining "W-well because..uh..I was able to fix the laptop that Byakuya found in the other library as well!" He said kinda proud of himself. 

"That's great!" Mukuro said while bowing forward, looking over to him. 

"There could be a chance that I can connect this laptop with the laptop that the others might find soon and..maybe we can get a connection with the others!" He said and the others eyes widened in amazement but at the same time with huge confusion. 

"You really think that's possible??" Sayaka asked as she grabbed the programmers shoulders because the thought of seeing the others again excited her on another level of excitement. 

"Y-yeah.." Chihiro was stunned by the action of the idol, "because I refuse to believe that the laptops are different from each other.." Sayaka's eyes started to sparkle already. 

"You're a genius!" Mondo cheered at him and Chihiro felt the color red out of embarrassment appearing on his face, "y-you really think so?" The programmer asked shocked and Mondo nodded. 

"Thank you" a smile then formed on the programmers face, then there was a peaceful silence until..

"HELLO EVERYONE!" it was Monokuma making an announcement, "it's time for lunch! After y'all have eaten you're allowed to run around as much as you want for 4 ongoing hours until nighttime! See ya!" 

————————————————

After lunch the 5 gathered again and went to the library where Sayaka and Mukuro read a book and Mondo and Leon were playing arm wrestling to not get bored while Chihiro tried to fix the laptop. After suffering several electric shocks from the laptop, Chihiro groaned in frustration. 

"I've got enough of this bullshit, if that fucking thing doesn't start to work soon I'm gonna step on it until it falls apart in its little ugly pieces" the programmer whispered as he then looked over to the 4 other students who looked at him surprised. 

Silence 

„You've heard nothing" he then said focusing back on fixing the laptop. 

"Did you just curse???" Mondo asked 

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I did not!!" 

"We all heard the words like, bullshit and fuck.." 

"No!" 

"Haha yes" 

There was silence again. Chihiro kept repairing the laptop in silence while Mondo still laughed his lungs out because the programmer wanted to deny that he cursed. 

"Your innocent side is starting to fade" Mondo kept laughing, slamming his hands on the table because he just couldn't believe what he heard. 

"and who's fault do you think is that??" Chihiro asked. 

"Huh?!" Mondo then stared at him, tears in his eyes from laughing too much. 

"You're the one who always cursed together with Kiyotaka remember?" Chihiro explained while concentrating on fixing the laptop, "seems like it happened because I've looked up to you" 

"Yeah that could be possible" Mukuro added, "Sayaka is really famous and I'm pretty sure the people who look up to her are starting to behave like her" the soldier said. 

"that's actually very common when you have a role model" Sayaka added as she closed the book she just read and placed it on the table beneath. The students couldn’t count how many times they’ve already had uncomfortable silence while being together in the afterlife. 

„It worked!“ Chihiro then said jumping off his chair, „the laptop is working again!!“ he said and the others jumped off their chairs too and rushed over to the programmer. And it was true, the laptop was lighting and the home screen could be seen. 

„Maybe I can connect this thing with alter ego!“ Chihiro said leaving the others in confusion again, „alter ego?“ Sayaka asked and just when Chihiro was about to answer they heard someone shouting downstairs in the hallway. Chihiro closed the laptop, hid it in a drawer and then they all rushed out of the library and down the stairs 

„HELLO??“ it was the voice again

„HELLO“ Chihiro shouted back and then the voice faded..until, 

„FUJISAKI?? Is that you?!“ 

„u-uh y-yeah“ 

They arrived in the hallway and ran towards the voice. 

„FUJISAKI!“ the voice shouted again. 

„WE‘RE HERE“ he shouted back again and as they rushed around a corner, they could see the person who was shouting. 

„Kiyotaka?!“ Chihiro was surprised but shocked and felt like crying. Kiyotaka is here which means he got killed.. 

„Ishimaru!!“ Mondo was the first one to freak out completely. 

„KYOUDAI!!“ Ishimaru then said and they walked towards each other hugging each other so hard that both of them thought they would choke. 

„DID YOU APOLOGIZE?!“ Ishimaru then grabbed Mondo by his collar. Mondo froze and looked down at Ishimaru with wide eyes, this moment reminded him of the trial. 

“ANSWER ME!” He then yelled and Chihiro watched them and was completely overwhelmed. Kiyotaka kept yelling at him and Mondo was still frozen. 

“STOP!!” Chihiro then yelled to stop them. Tears started to build up in his eyes. 

“Stop yelling at him because of me” his voice then cracked in the middle of the sentence. Ishimaru immediately let go of Mondo and rushed over to the programmer and Mondo following right after. 

Sayaka was already on his side rubbing his back as Mondo and Ishimaru kneeled in front of the small one and wiped the tears out of his face. 

“Sorry Fujisaki-kun” Kiyotaka said and then Chihiro realized.. 

“My gender was revealed during the trial right?” He asked, voice shaking and Kiyotaka didn’t really know how to answer but he had to tell him the truth.

“Yes it was revealed but don’t worry! Everyone was pretty much surprised of course but no one was actually disgusted..they were more worried..” and then he saw how the programmers legs gave up underneath him again. Good thing that Kiyotaka and Mondo both have good reflexes so they were able to catch him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Ishimaru asked. 

“Yeah..” Chihiro answered and then he let out a small giggle, “just some minutes ago I was cursing and now I’m lying in your arms again because of my weak body..” 

“But that’s okay Fujisaki..wait..he cursed?!” Kiyotaka then looked over to Mondo who nodded. 

“Oh wow, seems like you’re the one who was teaching him, hmmm?” 

“Maybeeee”


	5. You are chosen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.. yeah I’m back :D I lost inspiration a while ago and my mental health went 📉 so I wasn’t really motivated to do anything but I feel better now. And I’m sorry for all the grammatical mistakes.. I hope you enjoy the new chapter anyways

Some hours have passed since Ishimaru has appeared in the afterlife. Hifumi has also arrived just a while ago.. the dead students are convinced that the trial is gonna start soon or has already started. They all knew that Celestia was the murderer since Taka and Hifumi told them. So, wether they'll see Celestia arriving soon or all the others when Celestia wins. 

"What is this place? I've never seen it before" Ishimaru asked while the dead students walked along a long dark hallway with only a candle lightning the way which Mondo held in his hands. Mukuro just shrugged with her shoulders and the others stayed silent for a while.. until Chihiro spoke up 

"I don't think anyone knows. It seems like it's a part of the school which can only be entered by people who died" the programmer said, holding his laptop close to his chest, "however, I don't think a normal human being is able to create an afterlife that looks and feels like this.. there has to be a reason we're here" 

"So you think we all got killed for a reason?!" Hifumi shrieked

"That could be possible" 

"BUT FUJISA-" Hifumi was interrupted by Mondo punching him slightly on one shoulder giving Hifumi a signal to not shout since Chihiro hated that. 

"It's just a theory.. there's no reason for you to freak out now" Chihiro said calmly. They kept walking along the hallway and not even one of them knew where they were actually going, but out of curiosity they decided to explore the unknown place even more.   
After a short while Chihiro suddenly felt an extremely stinging pain in his head which made him flinch. 

“argh..!” The programmer moved one hand to his forehead. 

“Hey dude, you okay?” Mondo asked showing his worried expression. 

„Yeah, I’m okay“ the programmer said with a soft smile on his lips. 

The hall seemed to never end until Mondo bumped into a wall. The students were looking around trying to find something that could give them answers about this strange new life. But.. nothing. They kept searching and searching.. until..

„Hey everyone! I found a door!“ Sayaka shouted over to the others, “but it’s really hard to open!”. It was difficult to open the door but in the end they managed to open it. The room was pretty big but everything seemed rotten and full with dust.. and to be honest it was a bit stinky. There were books, many wardrobes and an old desk. Sayaka, Leon and Mukuro took a closer look at the desk, checking wardrobes and they even tried to find secret places in this room.   
Chihiro, Mondo and Kiyotaka read some books but none of them had any information about their current situation. Therefore they spend hours in reading and Mondo was extremely annoyed and so was Kiyotaka.. Chihiro didn’t mind actually. 

“Jin Kirigiri..” Mukuro muttered quietly while she looked through a book and Leon just ran over to her showing her an article. 

“Wait.. Mukuro what did you just say?!” Chihiro jumped up and walked over to the ultimate soldier 

“Uhm.. well.. in many of these books, the name Jin Kirigiri is written plus Leon and Sayaka just found an article!” Mukuro lifted the news paper in which the article was written in front of the programmers face.

“The Vanishing of the hope’s peak academies headmaster, Jin Kirigiri” was the topic of the article. 

“Kirigiri huh?” Leon muttered.. 

“Hold on! Wasn’t there a girl named Kirigiri with us? In the School?” Mukuro figured out. 

“So they might be relatives.. he looks young so he’s probably her father!“ Leon concluded and Kiyotaka took a closer look on the article. 

“and he was the headmaster of the hopes peak academy.. probably before the tragedy happened” Mondo added and leaned against the back of the chair he was sitting on. Sayaka clapped her hands in front of his mouth. 

“So that means Kyoko already lost her father before all this happened.. that’s awful” tears were forming in Sayakas eyes. She just couldn’t imagine through how much pain Kyoko had to go through.

While trying to find more information, the door which lead the way into the room opened slowly, with a frightening, squeaky sound. Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mukuro jumped backwards and stayed close to each other. Mondo stood on the front wanting to protect the others. 

“Maybe it’s the other students.. maybe Chiaki” Sayaka said trembling 

“I don’t think so.. they wanted to explore the other part of this place..” Mukuro said pulling Sayaka closer to her just in case they’ll get attacked so she can protect her from any harm. And as the door was opened their eyes widened. 

„Celestia?!“ they all said at once. 

„Well, we meet again I guess“ she said and walked over to the others. „Hifumi, Kiyotaka.. I apologize for my selfish actions. I don’t want you to forgive me.. since my plan failed.. I no longer have anything to look up to“ she apologized and as the door opened further.. a taller man stood in the doorframe

„Jin.. Jin Kirigiri?“ Chihiro couldn’t trust his own eyes and so couldn’t the others. 

“Yeah.. hello..” the old headmaster of this academy greeted the others. 

“I’m glad you finally arrived..” he then said with a relieved face, “Fujisaki Chihiro also known as the ultimate programmer..” he talked slowly as he walked closer to him and the others 

“.. you have been chosen..” just as these words escaped the older mans lips Chihiros eyes widened even more 

“Wait a damn minute! What the hell?! You’re joking right? This is a prank! It’s like I’m living in a fantasy film..” the programmer tried to play his nervousness off but then Jin grabbed his shoulder 

“No, I’m being dead ass serious Fujisaki! Monokuma promised to let the students escape when they find the mastermind and I’m pretty sure they’ll be able to do that soon.. I just know it! But the outside world is being destroyed! Humans are being attacked and killed! Which means as soon as the survivors of the hopes peak academy escape.. they’ll just get killed outside!” Jin took a short break to catch his breathing.. he spoke too much 

“That’s why you are chosen to protect the outside world and the remaining survivors with the support of the deceased students” 

It took Chihiro a minute to get his voice back and to form a complete sentence

“B-but why me? Why not Mondo? He’s strong! Or why not Kokichi? I mean he’s something like the ultimate leader right? Right?!” 

“But you are the one to lead everyone to protect Japan.. your skills and the help of others can safe the world” Jin said and out of nowhere he left the room 

“But.. hey! Wait! How am I supposed to-“ as the programmer tried to run after the old headmaster he figured out that he had disappeared.

“W-why me?” Chihiro wondered falling to his knees


End file.
